Cocoa Hanakura
This page plays MOOSICS The portrait base was made by MetalBreakerZ =Appearance= Cocoa has orange, nearly ginger hair that gets darker the lower down. She keeps most of it up in a large ponytail, held up by a purple ribbon her sister gave her. Her eyes are a soft Cyan. She has a streak of hair this same color. =Relationships= Canon Characters Senpai Cocoa loves senpai with most of her heart. She couldn't bear to see him hurt or upset. Fanon Characters/OCS Feel free to add relationships with your OCS. Keko Sakuta Cocoa loves her sister with most of her heart. She couldn't bear to see her hurt or upset. Tori Cordery Cocoa and Tori met near the end of middle school, and became friends. They have not seen eachother since until they both enrolled in Akedemi high. They are still friends and hang out often. Hideki Aoyama Oftentimes, Hideki will visit her in the cooking club. She thinks of him as a friend, but is unaware of his crush on her. She enjoys the time they spend together. Hideki is her suitor for the matchmaking elimination. I ship it The creator ships it =Personality= Cocoa is loving, sweet, warm, gentle, and laid back. She does not seem to care about much aside from her sister and her senpai. She wishes for the best of her senpai and is easily manipulatable. She is also very sporty. She could be described as a slight Yandere; never harming anyone but overreacting to the word Senpai and acting similarly to Yandere-Chan, of course this is only mental and she doesn't act any different in terms of movement. =Skill Level= Cocoa's skill level will be measured from 0-10. 0 means she is terrible/ does not have any, while 10 means she is inhumanly skilled/has too many. Original Idea by Homogynesis. *School Stuff **Athletics: 3 **Intellegence: 5 **Grades: 6 *Club stuff **Cooking: 9 **Drama: 5 **Occult :4 **Art: 7 **Martial Arts: 4 **Science: 5 **Photography: 5 **Gaming: 8 *Popularity **Reputation: 5 **Friends (measured in how many she has actual number): 6 *Other **Strength: 2 **Endurance: 8 **Responsability: 5 **Sanity: 4 =Routine= Cocoa will change shoes as soon as she gets to school, and cook in the cooking club until 8AM when she gets her stuff and goes to class. She stays in class until lunch and will go to the cooking club again. She will return to class again, and stay until class is over. She will practice sports outside until 6:00. On Friday, she prepares for her confession in place of going to her club and confesses in place of practicing. =100 Questions!= * Please tell us your name. ' Well, my name is Cocoa Sakuta. * '''When is your birthday? ' December 18th. * 'Your blood type? ' AB- * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' I don't know them. Plus I don't really care. * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' My sister, and my parents. * 'What's your occupation? ' I don't have a job but I volunteer at local charities sometimes. * 'Your favourite food? ' I don't know. I guess Cherry Ice cream with chocolate or vice versa. * 'Favourite animal? ' I guess a puppy. * 'Favourite subject? ' Home EC but that's an optional course. My favorite mandatory course is PE I guess. * 'Dislike subject? ' I hate biology. I need the rest for baking. * 'Is there a boy you've been thinking about? ' Aaahh~ yes! * 'Do you enjoy school? ' Of course! * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' Yeah! Cooking. * 'What's your motto? ' Bame your best: put yourself to the test! * 'Your special skill? ' I'm the second best baker student I know (1st is my club leader) * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' I have this pink handkerchief my sister used to stop my leg from bleeding. I use it as a hair tie now. * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' (Too) Trusting. * 'Your forte? ' Cooking/baking. * 'Your shortcomings? ' I can't really do many physical activities, even though they're fun. * 'Places in your memories? ' My home~! * 'What is your favourite drink? ' I like Sweet Tea and occasionally coffee when I can't wake up. * 'How good can you swim? ' Not the best. 5 minutes for 7 laps of 20 meters. * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' On foot? Well I think it was 10 seconds. I got 3rd of 4. * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' Cooking. * 'Disliked food? ' I don't really like turnip, but I don't hate it. It's a 5/10 for me. * 'Anything you want most currently? ' I guess for my sister to find someone. * 'Afraid of heights? ' I got used to them. * 'Dislike thunder? ' No! I like to listen to it when I'm stressed. * 'Rainy or sunny? ' Either or. Depends on the day. * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' Both. * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' I make home-made bagels. I toast one, and eat it with some fresh squeezed juice (Usually lemon or orange), and a few strawberries. * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' Yeah, and I have reason to. My sister constantly has one hiding from her. * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' Not really. I know how to play a piano but not very well. * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' Indoor, outdoor, I can handle both. * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' Yeah, sometimes. * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' Yes! I don't use it much but I have it! * 'How long is your commute to school? ' Usually minutes. * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' No, a few is good. * 'Your favourite sports? ' I love most sports but I'm not good at them. * 'How good can you cook? ' I can cook nearly anything, except for my club leader's Souflé. * 'Favourite colours? ' Beige. In fact I wear beige contacts. * '''Anything you can never forgive? I guess not. * How tall are you? ' I haven't measured in over a year. * '''Shoe size? ' I don't know. My sister usually buys them for me. I just know I always get them too small. * 'Your dreams? ' I wanna get good at sports! * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' Ahh~ Seeeenpaiiii~ * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' Nope. * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' Only when I can't wake up or need to do an all night project. * 'Bed time? ' Unless I have a project it's 10:30 PM. * 'Wake up time? ' Depends. Usually about 6:10. * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' Usually a bed, but I'm fine either way. * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' Yep! Well, usually. * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' Just make sure you: watch what you eat. It can be whatever you want just be careful how much, excersize a bit and just try to stay positive and have fun! * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' Either or, but I prefer warm. * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' Left but I CAN use my right. * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' I got to take this quiz! * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' I couldn't answer this without seeing weird? Is that an acceptable answer? * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' I don't know. I don't pay attention. * 'What's your favourite flower? ' A Sakura Blossom! * 'What's your favourite saying? ' Bake or Break! * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' I can't write kanji. * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' Sakura Trees. * 'And summer? ' Sand. * 'What about fall? ' Wind. * 'And then the winter? ' Santa Claus (I'm Christian) * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' To when I got the time machine and keep going to infinite time era's. * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' I've never read either. * 'What's your allowance? ' I don't have one. I usually just save up from birthdays and stuff. * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' "She's SO cute!" * 'What are your hobbies? ' I already told you I liked cooking, right? * 'Tell us your weight. ' I don't know it. * 'What are you capable of? ' Just about anything except sports. * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' I usually wear sweatpants and a tee shirt. * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' No, but I want someone to~ * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' SENPAIIII~ LOVE MEE~ * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' Get up, eat, walk to school, do school stuff, come back home, eat, do any work I have, then browse online stuff and receipts. Then I sleep. If I don't have work then I practice receipts. * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' I usually have a portable first aid. I got used to cutting my fingers but I doubt anyone else has. * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' Either or, but I prefer Western. * 'How do you commute to school? ' Usually walk. * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' Usually I practice receipts or finish work. * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' Aside from actually waking up, I usually change my clothes and have a shower. * '''Where are you living right now? I live in a large house near the c- WAIT- STALKER! * 'What kind of place is it? ' Nice! We have a huge kitchen and I still haven't finished discovering everything. There's a second layer to it! * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' I got a cat. * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' My sister had her hand impaired by glass but she's ok now. * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' Absolutely! * 'How's your eyesight? ' Good enough. * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' Christmas. * 'What job do you have in school? ' I am a regular student, occasionally I help the guidance councellor. * 'What do you do in your free time? ' I have fun and enjoy life. I also practice cooking. * 'How long do you study every day? ' Usually an hour. If there's a test then like forever. * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' Hm... I don't know. My sister? * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' Not much. I just memorize receipts and practice sports. * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' A puppy! * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' Not really. * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' Usually a lunch I made Myself. I usually make a bit much though and it goes to the cooking club. * 'How many friends do you have? ' Enough. * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' Usually. * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' Nope. * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' I liked it. =Rival Info= As this girl is a rival, she is a threat to Yandere-Chan. Her rival info involves many things, including her suitor, interaction events, ect. Interaction events *1: On Monday, Cocoa will make a batch of cookies for Senpai. To sabotage this, she will leave them unattended in the oven for a while as she takes a call. In this frame of time, you need to add spices/ect to the cookies. Senpai may puke and the event is sabotaged. *2: On Tuesday, Cocoa will borrow a ball from Senpai. To sabotage the event where she returns it, you must steal it and give it to him yourself after she tells him she lost it. He will find it otherwise and find out you stole it. Senpai will sign and tell her it's no big deal and the event is sabotaged. *3: On Wednesday, Senpai will feel sick. Cocoa will make him a soup to help him feel better. To sabotage the event where she gives it to him, you can cause her to trip and spill it on him or swap the soup for milk with food dye that was heated up. She will either fall over and spill it (burning him), or he will receive it but instead of soup receive the milk, and the event is sabotaged. *4: On Thursday, Senpai will forget his shoes. Cocoa will find them as he forgets to change into them. To sabotage the event where she returns them to him, you must wait until class time. She will let her sister hold onto them for a while. Her sister will put them in the locker in the corner of the room. You can steal them and hide them. Her sister will have them in a box and when Cocoa attempts to return them, there will be nothing, and the event is sabotaged. *5: On Friday, Cocoa will make a cupcake for Senpai. To sabotage the event where she gives it to him, you must offer to help mix ingredients when she needs to use the washroom, and then add in multiple additional ingredients. The cupcake will be inedible and Senpai will likely puke, and the event is sabotaged. If all 5 events are sabotaged Senpai will reject her. Task(s) Cocoa has multiple tasks you can do for her, each one unlocking a different feature. Unlock "Follow" To unlock the "Follow" request, you must ask her about her task and you will be given the choice of 3. One is "Find sister". At lunch, she can't find her sister. If you find her sister and tell her sister this, her sister will follow yu to Cocoa. Unlock "Go Away" To unlock the "Go Away" task, you must leave while she is doing something, as she will ask you to. Unlock "Distract" To unlock the "Distract" favour, you must distract someone who is bugging her so she can leave. Unlock "Matchmake" To unlock the Matchmake feature, you must give her a rose and tell her it's from a secret admirer. Suitor Hideki Aoyama is her suitor. Hideki is her suitor because Red-(Prefferred pronoun of the day) wanted one of their OCs to have a crush on Cocoa, and settled for one of the Aoyama Triplets: Hideki because his club was next to hers. Red and Blue both ship it. Rival Specific Elimination Her rival specific elimination is a more complex version of the suicide method. To commence it, you need to first kill her Club Members by poisoning them. The next day (Tuesday), you need to kill her Suitor with a "Fake" knife. The next day (Wednesday), you need to kill her closest Friend with strangulation. The next day (Thursday) you need to kill her sister with a paint knife, and crucify her with paint knives. She must see all the corpses and murder scenes. On Friday, you need to convince Senpai not to show up to school. She will go to the tree, with a rope, and hang herself if done correctly, as she has lost all her moral support: Her clubmates, Suitor, best friend, and even her own SISTER are all dead. She won't have Senpai there to comfort her, so she will commit suicide to end the pain she is enduring. If you do this, congratulations. You are the world's biggest douchebag for making a poor innocent girl and her family and friends suffer just to fall in love with a fictional character. =Images= 1: by PumpkinHero2/Pat 2: by Blue 3: by Blue 4,5,6: by Alex 7: By Blue-Sama with bases from the page for ALL your portrait needs! 8: By Silentrosewhip 9: by Ian Rookie 10: by Chalkpai =Trivia= *Her name is spelt similarly to "Cocoa Sakura", meaning "Cherry Chocolate". She is a member of the cooking club. *She may be slightly phychotic. *portrait by Ian Rookie Category:OCs Category:WIP Category:Students Category:Females Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:Rivals Category:Sagittarius sign Category:2nd Years Category:Buraza Town Category:Fanon Rivals Category:Cooking Club Category:Bluecats' OCs Category:Mika Cafe Staff Category:Characters